Tilting the Hourglass
by xxDhampirGirlxx
Summary: These are the reincarnation stories of the band members from My Chemical Romance and the Winchester boys from Supernatural.Warnings of slash,incest,and smut in later chapters. SPN comes in a little later too
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a collaboration between me and a friend. I wrote in Gerard's point of view, and she wrote in Frank's. A link to her account to see some of her other fics is: /users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/phoenix_53017. She's an amazing writer so you should really go check that out.

We don't own the band members, just the idea and the OCs.

Summary: The Ways, Frank Iero, Ray Toro and Bob Bryar are currently in the late 1800s and are dealing with everyday life. This story has reincarnation, these characters will have 4 time periods with different events occurring. All are tied together, but can technically stand alone.

Warnings: Implied slash.

Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated.

**England, 1890**

Gerard's POV (Greenwich Manor, 8:00 a.m.)

Slowly, inch-by-inch, as the sun rose on the horizon in dazzling pinks and golds, a small bar of sunlight stretched desperately into the room it crawled over the pine desk and spilled over onto the newly red mat covered floor. Determined to reach its goal, the little light creeped over the floor and climbed up the bed and reached through the curtains to caress alabaster skin.

With a groan of discontent, the black-haired man rolled over, away from the bright sunlight. Disappointed, the light nagged at the man by flickering around his tightly shut eyes. Finally, he woke up and stretched.

He opened the curtain around his bed, making a mental note to shut it all the way from now on. Hesitantly, he touched his toes to the floor and met wondrously warm rug. By reflex, he pulled the rope to summon his valet, Frank.

The special servants' door that was hidden in the wall, silently slid open and Frank entered the room, already dressed.

"Yes, sir," said Frank tonelessly.

"Please, help me dress. I am going into town, so the black and green suit would be fine,' he ordered.

The only response was a "yes, sir" before he ruffled through the messy wardrobe. Finally finding it, Frank began to help Gerard into it. When he was done, Frank stepped back and waited quietly for his next order.

Gerard stood in front of the mirror and resignedly began fixing his bed head. Almost unconsciously, he moved slightly so he could see Frank in the mirror.

He admired the way his clothes fit the shorter man. It was tight across the chest and only moderately less tight across the abdomen. Gerard wondered idly what the muscles looked like under the clothes. Suddenly, a low throat clearing resounded through the room and Gerard realized he was sock still and staring at Frank.

His valet stood there with a slight smirk and raised eyebrow, causing Gerard to blush slightly.

"Wait, it was his valet. HIS VALET. Shit," Gerard thought.

Sighing, Gerard looked back at himself in the mirror. He supposed his hair was good enough and told Frank quietly he was going down to breakfast.

Frank stayed in the room, presumably to know what to fuss at the housemaid for, while Gerard walked down the hall to the dining room, all the while contemplating what had happened. For some inexplicable reason, he would catch himself thinking about, or in this case staring at, Frank quite often.

Anxiously thinking so much was not good for anyone; Gerard was sure. Politely acknowledging his dependent relatives, he ordered the food determined not to think anymore on the issue.

He failed, however, not to, and the fact that he was off in his own mind was not lost on his concerned relatives. When he finally took the first bite of breakfast, he nearly spewed it across the table. He'd covered his plate with so much salt, it looked like snow.

"Damn, this day is SO NOT going to go well," he thought as he dramatically sighed deeply before bowing quickly out of the room.

Frank's POV (High Tea, 1:00 p.m.)

Though it was unconventional for a master to bring their valet with them while in town, Gerard was anything but conventional.

Actually, Frank concluded while riding in the seat next to the driver of the carriage, the whole Way family was unusual.

Guiltily, Frank's thoughts always land back on his master.

He wasn't sure why this was, but he would catch himself inspecting Gerard when the man wasn't looking.

It was a habit that needed to be broken.

Frank held open the door while his master stepped out to be greeted by his friend Raymond Toro, who had invited Mr. Way for tea.

"Michael couldn't come?"Toro asked as the two gentlemen walked to the house.

"He felt a little ill this morning I'm afraid," Gerard replied with a slight shake of his head.

The sunlight made his skin look so smooth and perfect, like a baby almost.

Frank snapped out of his daze and followed behind his master, trying not to blush.

When he wasn't needed, Frank was in the kitchen conversing with one of Toro's housemaids named Stephanie.

She was pretty and had read everything in her master's library.

They talked about Shakespeare mainly until she whispered excitedly, "My master, as you know, is an inventor and he has built the most illustrious thing yet!"

Cautious, Frank asked, "Does it work?"

"He wants you master to test it first."

"What is it?"

She smiled and said, "You'll see soon enough."

Frank's curiosity didn't have to wait long as he and Stephanie followed their masters into the basement.

"I call this the Hourglass," Toro was saying as he pulled a green canvas off of a structure that was Frank's height.

The various pieces were made of copper or brass and there was a small pane of glass in the middle.

"What does this do?"Gerard asked as he stared in wonderment at the machine.

Frank delighted seeing that look and hearing the musical tone in his master's voice.

"It preserves memories," Toro explained, "and shows them back at you."

Without meaning to, Frank walked over to stand beside Gerard and peering at the machine.

He could feel the heat of someone's gaze on his back.

He glanced over his shoulder and caught Gerard staring at him.

Second time today.

What could it mean?

"And no, it's not a time machine," Toro added.

All Frank could think about now was his master's hazel eyes.

(A week later. Greenwich Manor, 8:07 a.m.)

Gerard woke up with a wet cough that made Frank wince.

Robert Bryar, the family doctor was summoned and concluded that the master had the flu.

So, Gerard stayed up in bed drawing and being a little grumpy in general.

It was very strange to Frank because Gerard insisted that he only wanted Frank to take care of him unless Dr. Bryar was needed.

"Frank," his master said hoarsely, "I'm so sorry."

It felt like there was a part the raven-haired man had left out, but Frank didn't venture on it.

"Sir, it's fine, really. I don't mind at all," Frank really didn't mind. He liked being around Gerard, even through his various mood swings.

"You are truly remarkable," Gerard said now with what seemed to be a sad look in his eyes.

It hurt Frank to see that look and it must have shown on his face because his master's next words were, "What's the matter? You look mournful."

The valet's breath hitched and admitted, "Sir, my mother died of the same illness when I was sixteen…"

Gerard looked genuinely saddened upon hearing this and beckoned the young man over.

Confused, Frank kneeled down next to the bed and looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Finally able to post another chapter. I must say, for having an entire story already written, you would think it would be easy enough to update. Anyway, my friend and I appreciate any and all reviews and comments so please do.

Enjoy.

**Gerard's POV (8:15 a.m.)**

Gerard had no idea what caused him to call Frank over to his bed, but a part of him enjoyed the closeness of the younger man. His heart melted when he saw the warmth, and confusion, in Frank's eyes.

Clearing his throat nervously to distract from his staring, again, Gerard said, "I will be fine, Frank. You know how I love dramatics." At this the pair shared a quick grin, before Gerard continued softly, "And I'm sorry."

Frank went still for a moment before nodding self-consciously, "Thank you, sir."

Gerard opened his mouth to reply, but began coughing harshly for a few minutes. Once finished, Frank handed his master a glass of water.

After taking a few glorious sip0s of cold water, Gerard said, "If I get to call you Frank, it is only fair and right for you to call me Gerard."

His usually collected valet sputtered a rant about how it would be improper for him to do so, particularly in public. Gerard smiled in amusement at Frank's reaction.

Eventually Frank noticed and nearly shouted, "What is so funny?"

He literally giggled. Giggled! However, Gerard was beyond caring, "If propriety worries you this much, then only address me as Gerard in private and sir or master in public."

Frank flushed slightly and stared at the floor, "As you wish, sir."

"Gerard," he corrected softly.

The valet flushed even more before looking shyly into hazel eyes, "Gerard."

**Frank's POV (8:54 p.m.)**

The nurse, whose name was Amanda, came in to check on Gerard with an expressionless face.

He stifled a cough so that the young brunette could attend to the master.

When she left, Gerard spoke up.

"Are you feeling well?"

Frank snickered, "I should be asking you that, Gerard."

The name still felt foreign on his tongue, but the young man took it in stride.

Gerard gave him a look and said, "You look ill and unsteady on your feet."

Then he gestured to an empty space next to him on the bed and asked, "Come sit next to me…please?"

Frank really couldn't resist the sad look on his master's face.

Not that he wanted to.

**Gerard's POV (Unknown time)**

Gerard jerked awake, sitting up in his tangled, sweaty sheets and looked for the sound that had woke him up. Seeing no one in the fire lit room; the doctor insisted that the window curtains be shut, the bed curtains open for easy access to him at night, and the fire on to roast him alive.

Well the last part was only a minor exaggeration. Idly he glanced at the sleeping form of Frank. He was still, so the fever he had earlier must have already broken.

"Gerard Way, we are over her," called a female voice.

Obediently, Gerard turned and found the source of the voice in the doorway. It was the nurse, Amanda and Raymond's housemaid Stephy. Toro was staying the night and Stephanie had so intensely insisted on seeing Frank and Gerard that Toro had allowed her to come. What she was doing in his room now, he had no idea.

Both women stepped forward and out of nowhere drew a medium-length of string and a pair of scissors.

"What are you," asked Gerard, wondering now if he was hallucinating.

'We are the Fates," began one.

"And it is now Time," replied the other.

Their voices merged into a powerful chant.

"To go to the gates

Until we spin the Wheel

And your life begins anew."

At the last word, the brunette snipped the thread and Gerard saw no more.


End file.
